Sorrow Night
by BloodAssassinxxx
Summary: If there's one thing Altair hates, it's being the bearer of bad news. It was his duty to deliver the news of the death of a young lady's husband. Can Altiar help bring the girl out of her sorrowful, eternal night?


Prologue

Altair stood atop a high building, looking down at a small house. A cool wind blew against his back as he grimaced. Though some accused him of being arrogant, too arrogant to not feel any kind of emotion for anyone, or anything, during any circumstance. They were wrong. Altair did, in fact, feel sorrow and regret for what he was about to do. This was truly the worst part of being an assassin.

Altair jumped off the high building and rolled to his feet. With a grimace, he began to walk towards the small home.

Raquel had awoken that morning to a beautiful, sunny day. In good spirits she had walk out of her bedroom, down the stairs and to the small kitchen. She had open the window and taken in a breath of fresh air. Today, was supposed to be the day that Mika'll was to return home from his mission. It had been exactly a week since she had last seen her husband. She missed him ever so much.

Raquel smiled softly at the thought of her love, his handsome face and strong, agile body. It had been nearly sixth months since the two were married, and although Mika'll would have to leave often on missions, the two lived together in blissful happiness and love.

It had been two weeks ago that Mika'll had suggested it. Why not try to make a family of their own. Starting a family had been Raquel's only real desire in this world. Marry a sweet husband, and start a beautiful family with him. Needless to say, Raquel was ecstatic at the suggestion. Mika'll had chuckled once at her reaction and kissed her forehead, promising that as soon as he got back from his next mission, they would start to try.

Raquel had blushed. Of course, it would not be the first time the two would make love, though it would be the first time that they were hoping it would lead to something.

Raquel was snapped from her musings by a knock at the door. _That's strange_, she thought, as she wasn't expecting any visitors. True, her half sister visited once a week, but she wasn't expecting her for another four days, and she wasn't expecting Mika'll till dusk.

Raquel grimaced in thought as she went to open the door. She headed to the front of her home, a welcoming smile planted softly on her face. It wasn't often she got unexpected visitors.

Raquel slowly opened the door to reveal to her, her visitor. The welcoming smile that came to her face so naturally vanished to make way for a look of caution as she stared up at the stone faced assassin.

"Can I help you, sir?" she asked her voice soft and quiet, her eyes scanning over him.

Altair grimaced. This was the part he hated most. When the assassin's he was paired with had families, when the assassin's he was paired with that had families didn't make it back to Masyaf.

"Raquel?" he asked, dreading confirmation. The young woman standing in front of him nodded. Altair cursed in his head. "I am Altair Ibn-La'Ahad. I was Mika'll's partner for our most recent mission. I'm afraid I have some bad news for you."

The young lady flinched. Altair grimaced.

_Please no... _Raquel thought. _Please don't say what I think you're going to say. Please, god please. _Raquel grimaced as she felt tears well in her eyes, she began to shake her head.

"No," she uttered, almost inaudibly.

Altair heaved a sigh. "I'm sorry," he stated, handing hr Mika'll's blade and robe. "he thought like a true warrior."

Raquel clutched the objects in her hands, her tears escaped her eyes and sobs wracked her small body.

"No." She cried. "No, no, no, no, no!"

Altair grimaced once again. "I truly am sorry." He placed his hand on the door and pulled it shut as he stepped back. He stood there for quite some time listen to the young lady cry.

Raquel sobbed once more and brought the robe to her face. She inhaled deeply, comforted by the familiar scent.

'Smells like him..." she whispered. The girl broke down once again. She fell to her knees and clutched the robe to her chest. She buried her face in the whit material and lied down on her side.

And that's where she stayed for four days straight.


End file.
